


Ночные скидки

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Дерек очень настойчив в своем желании отдать долг. Очень настойчив.





	Ночные скидки

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: после сезона 3а.

— Слушай, — говорит Стайлз, не оборачиваясь. — Если ты еще не понял, то меня это, к твоему сведению, до усрачки пугает.  
Экран лэптопа, в который он пялится, словно нарочно мигает и гаснет. Потрясающая атмосфера конца света. Добро пожаловать на первый и единственный в мире аттракцион «Апокалипсис в Бикон Хиллс». Скидки подросткам. Я сказал, скидки. Сопротивление бесполезно.  
В черном глянцевом прямоугольнике отражается хмурое лицо, шея с остро выступающим кадыком, очередная футболка цвета уныния. Нет чтоб надеть что-нибудь веселенькое, со Спайдерменом или Капитаном Америкой.  
— Никогда не думал, что тебе пойдет синий цвет? — спрашивает Стайлз, быстро облизывая губы и откатываясь подальше от стола на своем кресле с колесиками. На мгновение в голову приходит ужасно забавная мысль, что если оттолкнуться ногами от пола посильней, то наверняка врежешься в несокрушимую скалу за спиной, а той даже не придется прикладывать усилия, чтобы направить Стайлза в обратном направлении, в сторону теплой и радушной встречи ребер с краем столешницы. Храни господь «Икею» с их картонной мебелью, сколько жизней она сохранила, кто знает.  
Стайлз думает, что давно стоило бы прибраться в комнате.  
Единственный одинокий оплот порядка в ней — гладко застеленная кровать, на которую Стайлз не ложился уже второй день. Или, кажется, третий.  
Он не помнит. Спать стало слишком большой роскошью. Слишком большим испытанием для нервов, которых, к сожалению, в супермаркет в этом месяце не завезли. Интересно, а если поискать на черном рынке... Ну, или на ебее, там-то точно найдется все.  
— Как думаешь, китайская копия новой нервной системы будет сильно барахлить? — спрашивает он, поднимаясь на ноги и не особо, впрочем, рассчитывая на ответ.  
— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Дерек, усаживаясь на его кровать. На его идеально застеленную кровать, приминая своей тоскливой задницей покрывало, и одеяло, и простыни, и, Стайлз готов поспорить на что угодно, матрас и остов самой кровати.  
— О, так мы беседуем, — искренне радуется он, опускаясь обратно в кресло. — Отлично. Просто супер. Так о чем мы именно мы беседуем?  
— Я тебе должен.  
— Я не отказался бы от сотни-другой баксов, — охотно соглашается Стайлз. — Китайские подделки тоже, знаешь ли, обходятся не так уж дешево. Хотя, если знать надежного продавца...  
— Ты спас мне жизнь. Дважды. Первый раз — в бассейне. Второй — тогда... — Дерек на мгновение запинается, хмурясь еще сильнее, потом поднимает взгляд, и Стайлз жалеет не только о том, что умудрился кого-то в своей жизни спасти, но и вообще о том, что родился. — Когда убедил меня не поверить Дженнифер.  
— Я не особо-то и старался, — частит Стайлз, тут же прикусывая губу. Дерек смотрит на него так, что Стайлз начинает думать о том, дадут ли китайцы скидку, если вместе с нервной системой заказать и новую кость взамен сломанной. Лучше не размышлять о конкретике.  
— Тем не менее, у тебя получилось. И теперь я твой должник.  
— Я не хотел! — орет Стайлз, выставляя руки перед собой. — Слушай, давай ты просто купишь мне ящик желейных мишек, и на этом вопрос будет решен, честное слово!  
— Моя жизнь — и ящик конфет. — Дерек скептически поднимает бровь, и Стайлз пытается изобразить всем лицом то, что, как он надеется, похоже не на нервный тик, а на искреннее сожаление.  
— Вообще-то, мармеладок... Два ящика? Три? Нет? Хорошо, хорошо, я охотно выслушаю твои варианты.  
— У меня их нет, — с охренительным спокойствием заявляет Дерек и скрещивает руки на груди. — Поэтому либо ты сам предложишь решение, либо я буду ждать, пока не подвернется возможность отплатить тебе тем же способом.  
— Ты же не будешь подстраивать никаких несчастных случаев, правда? — подозрительно интересуется Стайлз. Дерек молча поднимает вторую бровь. — Окей, проехали.  
Стайлз молчит с полминуты, а потом с силой трет лицо.  
— Слушай, я очень рад, что смог быть тебе полезным. Честно. Но, видишь ли, я сейчас, скажем так, не в лучшей форме для мыслительной деятельности. Уж извини. Мне бы поспать...  
— Ну так поспи. Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
Стайлз нервно сглатывает и осторожно начинает:  
— Видишь ли... У меня достаточно хрупкая психика, и, боюсь, она не выдержит атаки страшного сна, который происходит одновременно и в моей голове, и за ее пределами. Без обид.  
Дерек кивает, словно на такой ответ и рассчитывал.  
Не успевает Стайлз вздохнуть с облегчением, как его хватают за шиворот и швыряют на кровать.  
— Поспи. Тебе это не помешает. Явно не помешает, Стайлз.  
Стайлз еще борется.  
— Всегда было интересно: способность давать советы так нагл... ммм, ультимативно — это отличительная черта всех альф?  
— Нет, это приобретенное умение. Позаимствовал у кое-кого, — Дерек улыбается, и на этом Стайлз осмотрительно решает все-таки закрыть глаза.  
Дерек Хейл в его постели. Черт возьми, все-таки надо чаще спать.  
Словно издеваясь, сон не идет.  
Голова набита ватой и обрывками мыслей, каждая из которых вязнет в мозгах, не успевая даже долететь до языка.  
— Спи, я сказал, — угрожающе ласково напоминает Дерек.  
— Не могу, — шипит Стайлз, пытаясь улечься так, чтобы не задевать его. Под головой груда булыжников. Надо будет заказать у китайцев и новый набор подушек. — Не спится. Я не привык, знаешь ли, спать в одной кровати с кем-то.  
О, черт, думает Стайлз. О, черт, о, черт, вот это было и правда лишнее.  
— Тебе неудобно?  
От неожиданности Стайлз распахивает глаза, но все становится еще непонятнее: Дерек не ухмыляется, не хмурит угрожающе брови, словно готов усыпить его надежным ударом по башке, нет.  
Он глядит на Стайлза с беспокойством и едва уловимым раздражением. Странно, но страха от этого Стайлз не чувствует.  
Он медленно облизывает губы.  
— Мне неудобно во всех смыслах и значениях этого слова.  
Дерек хмыкает и отворачивается к стенке.  
— Спи.  
На удивление, это помогает.  
Стайлз просто закрывает глаза — а когда открывает их, в комнате уже полумрак вечера.  
Он осторожно поворачивается и смотрит в широкую спину, обтянутую футболкой. Да уж, синий определенно смотрелся бы куда веселее, чем этот миленький оттенок свежевыкопанной могилы.   
Стайлз думает о татуировке под тонкой тканью и, сам не зная, зачем, прижимает ладонь между лопаток Дерека.  
Тот бормочет что-то и разворачивается к нему. Стайлз едва успевает отдернуть руку.  
— Выспался? — спрашивает Дерек, не открывая глаз, и его сонное лицо настолько расслаблено и спокойно, что Стайлз открывает рот. Он никогда прежде не видел на нем такого выражения. Он даже щиплет себя за руку, проверяя, проснулся ли.  
Дерек чешет живот, футболка задирается, и Стайлз видит короткую дорожку волос от ремня штанов до пупка. Стайлз моргает пару раз, прежде, чем до него доходит, что он пялится на Дерека. И что у него стоит.  
Точнее, Стайлз проснулся со стояком, этим никого не удивишь. Но вот того, что от вида поджарого живота другого парня стояк станет еще крепче, Стайлз никак не ожидал.  
Надо прикупить на ебее резиновую девушку. Двух. Трех. И, пожалуй, незамедлительно.  
— Ты куда? — лениво интересуется Дерек, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Стайлз замирает на краю кровати, не успев опустить ноги на пол.  
— В ванную.  
— Зачем?  
Стайлз шипит. Вот теперь можно гарантировать, и не оборачиваясь, что на лице Дерека самая пакостная ухмылка.  
— Затем. Черт побери, я не могу отойти на пять минут?  
— Я думал, ты управишься и за три.  
Дерек настолько откровенно смеется над ним, что Стайлз стискивает зубы и скрипит ими. Член упирается в ширинку штанов так, что перед глазами уже пляшут искры. Стайлз делает глубокий вдох.  
— Если тебе внезапно пришло в голову, что помочь мне будет равнозначно возврату долга, то это очень, очень плохая мысль.  
— Что за чушь, — фыркает Дерек. — Ты уже взрослый. Справишься с тем, чтобы отлить, и сам.  
— Я не... — Стайлз зажмуривается и корчит лицо в немой гримасе боли. Идиот. Редкий!  
— Не отлить шел?  
Голос звучит над самым ухом, и Стайлз подскакивает, едва не падая с кровати от неожиданности.  
Его перехватывают поперек груди.  
Он чувствует, как в поясницу упирается член. Чужой. Стоящий.  
Хочется завопить от ужаса, но весь воздух куда-то внезапно делся, или просто легкие отказались работать в таких немилосердных условиях. Чертовы китайцы, он на них разорится...  
— Но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — тихо говорит ему в шею Дерек, и волоски на ней встают дыбом от горячего дыхания на коже.  
Стайлз чувствует, как она мгновенно покрывается потом.  
— Не надо, — говорит он.  
Ладонь Дерека на секунду прижимается к его солнечному сплетению, потом медленно отстраняется.  
— По правде сказать, за мной еще и третий долг.  
— О, нет, — стонет Стайлз, закатывая глаза в ужасе. Он все еще чувствует стояк Дерека. Кажется, что он раскаленный, даже сквозь два слоя одежды.  
— Сразу после того, как ты спас мне жизнь во второй раз, я понял одну очень важную вещь. Тебе очень хорошо это удается. И к тебе стоит держаться поближе.  
— О, поверь мне, не стоит...  
— Стоит. Потому что хочется.  
Стайлз закусывает губу.  
— Потому что рядом с тобой я чувствую себя по-другому. И потому что ты даешь очень... ультимативные советы. — Дерек тихо смеется ему на ухо, по коже бегут щекотные мурашки. — Может, дашь какой-нибудь сейчас? Только подумай как следует.  
Стайлз думает долго, очень долго.  
Достаточно долго, чтобы у кого угодно опал член от страха и нервного напряжения.  
Но только не у него.  
Стайлз зажмуривается и коротко выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. По-другому? Да. Все по-другому.  
— Можешь отдать мне долг, — тихо говорит он.  
Губы у Дерека шершавые и теплые. Они касаются взмокшего затылка и шеи, успокаивая, заставляя расслабиться и плыть в темном жарком мареве. Стайлз рад, что в комнате не горит свет. Ему кажется, что его лицом можно было бы освещать районы.  
Ладонь возвращается на грудь, проходится по ребрам неспешно и ласково, потом легко задевает сосок, и Стайлз шипит — ощущение острое почти до боли.  
Пальцы касаются его горла, очерчивают подбородок, ложатся на губы. Стайлз дуреет от собственных желаний, но раскрывает рот и прикусывает костяшки.  
Дерек шумно выдыхает ему в шею и слегка двигает бедрами.  
Стайлз стонет.  
Ему страшно. Ему чертовски хорошо.  
— Повернись, — просит Дерек — не приказывает, именно просит, — и от интонации его голоса Стайлз понимает, что готов спустить прямо в штаны, прямо сейчас.  
Он мотает головой, влажные пальцы скользят от его рта вниз, снова на шею, потом на ребра, на живот, пока не ложатся на пояс джинс.  
Дерек расстегивает пуговицу и медленно ведет язычок молнии вниз.  
Стайлз хрипло дышит, футболка липнет к спине, руки дрожат, и он стискивает пальцы в кулаки, чтобы не завопить от накрывающего с головой, жаркого, стыдного, болезненного удовольствия.  
Дерек трогает головку его члена через ткань, и Стайлз всхлипывает в подушку, вывернув голову, кусает ее, силясь сдержать крик, и стон, и просьбу. Он слишком многого хочет сейчас. У него сносит крышу от одной мысли, что Дерек может последовать хоть одному его совету, уже готовому вырваться из глотки.  
Когда Дерек запускает руку ему в трусы и сжимает член, Стайлз все-таки кричит, сам не слыша себя от звона в ушах.  
Кажется, Дерек все же успевает пару раз провести рукой, прежде чем Стайлз кончает ему в ладонь, выгнувшись и едва не прикусив себе язык.  
Он тяжело дышит и смаргивает пот. Потом делает глубокий вдох и поворачивается к Дереку.  
— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спрашивает тот. Глаза у него голодные и абсолютно волчьи. Странно, но Стайлзу совершенно не страшно.  
— Вгоняю тебя в долги. Мне знаешь ли, понравилось быть кредитором, — шипит Стайлз, дергая ремень его штанов.  
Член у Дерека большой, Стайлз чувствует, как дрожат собственные пальцы, сомкнувшись на нем. Он трогает второй ладонью крупную головку, размазывает по ней каплю смазки и начинает дрочить, жадно вглядываясь в искаженное оскалом лицо.  
Дерек тихо, угрожающе рычит и обхватывает затылок Стайлза, притягивая его к себе рывком, так что они стукаются лбом о лоб.  
Дерека трясет, и Стайлз ускоряет движения руки, а потом, в конец, видимо, тронувшись, приоткрывает рот и лижет его плотно сжатые губы.  
В этот момент он жалеет, что в комнате не горит свет. Потому что в глазах Дерека растекается, затопляя радужку, что-то темное, опасное и нежное настолько, что Стайлз забывает, как дышать. Потому что в этот момент Дерек ругается сквозь зубы и обхватывает ладонью член Стайлза, на котором еще не успела окончательно подсохнуть сперма.  
Они кончают одновременно, поэтому Стайлз не знает, кто и кому остался должен.  
Но, лежа на спине и чувствуя горячее дыхание у себя на шее и тяжесть, навалившуюся на правый бок, он улыбается и думает, что китайцы могут выкусить.  
Он нашел отличное средство от всего на свете.  
По крайней мере, скидку на него он себе точно выбьет.


End file.
